Simon Prescott
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, actor | years_active = 1960–present | alias = Sy Prescott, Simon Isaacson, Ben Isaacson | credits = Ghost in the Shell as Chief Nakamura Cyborg Soldier 009 as Professor Isaac Gilmore Metropolis as Dr. Laughton Rurouni Kenshin as Aritomo Yamagata | website = | agent = The Wallis Agency }} Simon Prescott (born May 26, 1936) is an American actor who is best known for his work in the anime and film industries. Notable roles include Chief Nakamura in Ghost in the Shell, Dr. Laughton in Metropolis and Aritomo Yamagata in Rurouni Kenshin'. Voice roles Anime *Akira'' - The Doctor (Animaze dub) *''Argento Soma'' - Air Force Official A, Scientist A *''Bastard!!'' - Great Priest Goe Note Soto *''Casshan'' - Slave Elder *''Cowboy Bebop'' - Doctor, Doohan *''Cyborg Soldier 009'' - Professor Isaac Gilmore *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' - King Louis XIII *''Ghost in the Shell'' - Chief Nakamura *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - Old Man *''Kikaider 01: The Animation'' - Futen *''Lupin the Third'' - Doctor Oz *''Metropolis'' - Dr. Laughton *''Mobile Suit Gundam movies'' - Degwin Sodo Zabi *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' - Eiphar Synapse *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' - Meitzer Ronah *''Outlaw Star'' - Old Tao Master *''Panda! Go Panda!'' - Zoo Master *''Paranoia Agent'' - Goro Inukai *''Red Hawk: Weapon of Death'' - Lord Seobong *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Aritomo Yamagata *''Samurai Champloo'' - Heitarou Kawara *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation'' - Gouken *''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' - Old Master *''Street Fighter II: V'' - Grandfather, Caretaker *''Teknoman'' - Darkon, Conrad Carter *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' - Dr. Hikasye Other animated roles * The Return of Dogtanian - King Louis XIII Films *''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' 2002 DVD - Angel Eyes *''The Prince of Light: The Legend of Ramayana'' Live-Action *''M Squad'' (1960, TV Series) - Danny Boy *''Summer and Smoke'' (1961) - (uncredited) *''Hell is for Heroes'' (1962) - Thomas *''Hud'' (1963) - Man in Greased Pig Sequence *''The Carpetbaggers'' (1964) - Reporter *''Where Love Has Gone'' (1964) - (uncredited) *''The Outer Limits'' (1964, TV Series) - The Guard *''The Fugitive'' (1965-1966, TV Series) - Plainclothes Cop / Officer *''The Iron Horse'' (1966, TV Series) - Aces *''Stagecoach'' (1966) - (uncredited) *''Rough Night in Jericho'' (1967) - Card Player (uncredited) *''Hell's Bloody Devils'' (1970) *''Mission Impossible'' (1970, TV Series) - Security Guard *''Devil Rider!'' (1970) - Penny's Attacker *''Hangup'' (1974) - Morton *''Bronk'' (1975, TV Series) - Pawnshop Operator *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) - Supporting (uncredited) *''The Dwelling'' (1993) - Hooker's Client *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (1999, TV Series) - Loyax *''Der Himmel kann warten'' (2000) *''SpaceDisco One'' (2007) - O'Brian Video Games *''.hack//Mutation'' - Additional Voices *''.hack//Outbreak'' - Additional Voices *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' - Nicolas A. Andersen *''Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance'' - Zanetti (uncredited) *''The Bouncer'' - Wong Leung *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' - Additional Voices *''Dark Reign 2'' - Ordic *''Heavy Gear II'' - Petrus *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' *''Lords of Everquest'' - Additional Voices *''Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor'' *''Might and Magic IX'' *''Nano Breaker'' - Norman Baker (uncredited) *''Star Trek: Judgment Rites'' - Bivander Zane, Uhland, Tuskin *''Stonekeep'' - Torin, Gargoyle *''Total Overdose: A Gunslinger's Tale in Mexico'' - Cesar Morales, Papa Muerte External links * *Simon Prescott at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American male voice actors